Pain Redefined
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: What would it take for things to be quiet? -book of related KanameZero, ZeroKaname one shots- WARNINGS: you might see lots of blood, violence and forced feelings. Rated M for reason. Chapter 16 up
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

**1.** Series of connected one shots. You can read every by itself but they are connected as well.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined **

_-What would it take for things to be quiet?-_

It hurts. It always had.

The thirst for his blood had subsided and was replaced with dull pain in his chest. Empty and deep. So helpless and dark. Like ashes of the burnt roses that wilted and died on his hands.

It was one sided, It always was.

That useless love that couldn't help him move from the spot he had stopped at. There was no escape from it. He was trapped. Like a fox behind circus's bars, placed to be pointed and looked at.

He could not get away.

He was cursed with this bloodstained love. He was cursed to remember brown eyes in daylight; red ones to hunt him at midnight. Pale hands, so cold, grasping his chin and tilting it to side. White fangs, piercing pain filled with pleasure.

There will be no escape.

Because he wants it. He craves it. There was nothing more in those red eyes- only hunger, only lust, And he gave in- accepted to become feast for him. To indulge his wishes and cravings and hunger and thirst.

He will not fight it. Not anymore. He's tired. And when his grey eyes become alive from pleasure- he will indulge it- the empty feeling. And when his eyes become dull from pain, he will get over it.

Like he always did.

And then he will return to the beginning of this endless emptiness, to savor it all over again.  
There was no thirst for blood anymore.

Only death.

"_For you, who never knew this feeling welling inside of me, I will forgive you.  
__**Zero**__"_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

**1.** Series of connected one shots. You can read every by itself but they are connected as well.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined **

_-Looking for an answer has never been harder-_

It had been such a long time since he felt like this.

The unexplained shadows was once blinded by light only to have the light stained again. By his own hands. Hands that didn't made him regret his actions at all. He loved it.

He loved the sight, the feeling of seeing him writhing in has hands, neck and face drenched in blood, eyes clouded with painful pleasure. He didn't feel guilty of making him broken and drowning him in endless darkness of nothingness.

Because he was broken first.

And it wasn't fair.

How dared he make him feel like this? So low and tainted, from the dirty feelings that he had awoken with his appearance.

Lust? Hunger? How dared he-_** an animal**_- to wake up such feelings in someone as pure as him? It wasn't fair that only he felt like this. Especially towards _him_. He had all- a family, pride, respect. How dared he wake up the need in him to toss that all away just to indulge the cravings!

He wasn't supposed to need him, he didn't want to yearn for him.

Yet he craved him. So hard, so deep- the eyes, the touch, the fingers, the fangs, his screams, his blood, _his taste_.

And it was never enough.

Not just _yet_.

"_I deny everything and slowly walk away, so I can breathe on my own again. _

_**Kaname.**__"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pain Redefined**

_-When holding onto someone becomes dangerous-_

The body was crumpled in the corner of the room. The limbs were limp, eyes dull, glassy and empty of life.

The red eyes stared at it, blood trickling down his hands.

'_I killed him...'_

He could hear his own heartbeat, along with his thirst beating in his chest.

'_I killed him...'_

The room flashed with white light from the car on the street. Water splashed. He didn't move.

'_I ripped him apart...'_

The blood was flowing from the body, soaking the wooden floor in its essence.

'_I killed him...'_

He could see the bones sticking from underneath the flesh, ripped apart, broken. Like an old marionette.

'_He wanted to kill __**him**__...'_

Fear still boomed in his chest as his heavy breathing slowed down.

'_So I killed him first...'_

The gun was near his legs, gleaming red from the blood in the moonlight. Mocking him. Red eyes turned gray.

'_**I killed a Vampire hunter...'**_

"_When fear for your life becomes my sin, I kill for you. _

_**Zero**__."_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

**1.** Series of connected one shots. You can read every by itself but they are connected as well.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined**

_-When the resolve weakens-_

Her velvet voice had become dull for him. She didn't scream, she didn't moan, she never begged for more. She didn't need him at all. She didn't crave for him in the way he would like it, in the way he needed it.

Pure, cold, emotionless doll. So beautiful, so rigid, so empty of emotions. Full of respect for him. He didn't need that. He already had that. He didn't want anymore of that. He craved red, warmth, embrace, blood to feed his lust on and to give his own in return.

She was a follower. She couldn't give him that. And he was disappointed.

So much that he couldn't stop feeding on the ever-growing lust every next time he meets him.

Because he moaned for him, he screamed for him, he craved for his blood as much as he did his.

The cold creature that arched his back in his arms at every touch, lick, bite and suck. And he drove his body mercilessly, through the night. And he absorbed every whimper he made. And he clawed at his body in pleasure as he drove his insanity and lust over the edge.

Like an animal. Without any control, without any finesse. They were way beyond that. And he cherished every tear that slid down the pale face. Because he would lick it away, soothing it slowly. And then gray eyes would look at him in question...

Silence.

The morning comes. And their time had passed. They couldn't be together for that day anymore. And the only evidence would be the stained sheets.

The pleasure filled night.

The pain filled morning.

"_Stay with me until the morning comes and longer if you dare._

_**Kaname**__"_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

**1.** Series of connected one shots. You can read every by itself but they are connected as well.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined**

_-Is this how loneliness looks like?-_

The water dripped.

It hammered in his head like a mace as every droplet hit the ground. It was dark. There was a movement outside. He couldn't see anything. Just shapeless, red shadows danced before his eyes.

The origin of his anger.

The hurt and pain molded in one.

The water dripped.

His lips were dry. Pale. With no life. He was a toy again. Played with and left aside to collect the dust. He could hear voices outside. He was alone again, with the other gone with no sign. With no trace.

The origin of his pain.

Love and lust molded in one.

The water dripped.

His hands shook. He couldn't see them in this empty, dark cell. The light flickered, then disappeared. The shackles around his wrists were cold. Like grasp of death. He couldn't run away from it. Not now, not this time.

Has he become that useless?

_Just for a moment, I don't want to see you ever again_.

_**Zero**_

A/N: Yes, Zero had been captured for murder of Vampire Hunter (see chapter 3)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

**1.** Series of connected one shots. You can read every by itself but they are connected as well.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined**

_-And World will shake under my feet-_

The wood cracked and glass shattered around him. They couldn't take on his anger anymore. Everything broke around him and under him. It had to let go. It had to give in.

The World shook from pain.

No mercy for those who took him away. No life to anyone who dare stand in his way. No prayer to those who didn't want to understand.

Only pain filled dreams, and dark filled days.

For the first time, he felt like having blood of the innocent on his hands, For the first time he is tempted to turn back to the laws of his kind. To laws of any kind. For the first time he wants to act purely as his heart led him for the one he cherished.

The crime was his as well. He was as guilty as the other, no more things needing to be said. He wasn't bothered if they capture him. He wanted those pearly eyes to stare at him again.

Because nothing else and no one else made him this much alive. The pain of longing in his chest was good sign as it was. He wanted something better for those pearly eyes. He wanted more. So much more than empty, shallow dreams. So much hope.

And as the World shook and shrunk under his gaze, the path before him was clear as the tears of the one who truly loved him.

_It's when the longing shakes me alive._

_**Kaname**_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

**1.** Series of connected one shots. You can read every by itself but they are connected as well.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined **

_Part 1  
-Execution -_

"_Silence my heart. This is your mind speaking. Enclosed like this you don't have anywhere to go, anyone to find and rely on. Don't weep for the lost days, for then you only saw her beside him, holding his hand, her feeling unclean. Be silent and you will be rewarded._

_Don't think my heart, for thinking will not help you. It didn't help you before. It will not help you know. Don't deceive my eyes and give them hope for it is not him standing in the doorway. It is only executioner, asking me if I have my last wish and if I am in need of a priest, to redeem my self and ease my soul._

_Be still my hands, don't shake. You have nothing to be afraid of. I regret nothing that I did with you. I don't regret killing lowly demons, I don't regret killing, I don't regret touching him. Oh the touches... I wish I could feel his skin just one more time. Maybe I'll ask that as a last wish. Maybe it will come true._

_Don't move body. Don't betray me with your shivers. I need to stand in front all of them as proud as I can._

_I don't feel sorry for killing that guy. I don't regret being a Vampire now. I don't regret being with him. Never. I don't need a priest to tell me what is right. I don't care if Executioner will take my life. _

_**I regret NOTHING.**__"_

_Tears of remorse_

_Silence... Anxious..._

_As we say goodbye, we fade away..._

_**Zero**_

NOTE: Yup, as you have guessed, Zero has been sentenced to death o.o


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I got in some life stuff that couldn't be avoided. Thanks for those who stick with me and this short-sih ficcy. For apology, I am posting the next chapter tomorrow.  
Enjoy~

**1.** Series of connected one shots. You can read every by itself but they are connected as well.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined **

_Part 2  
-Execution -_

**Zero P.O.V.**

"_I can see the endless sky above me. For the first time after two years I breathe clean air._

_I am breathing._

_Still._

_But I know I won't be for long. I know it ends here. Today. Now. _

_Kaien. Yagari. Don't look at me like that. It makes me wanna stay. Please, let go before I change my mind. I regret nothing I did. It's making you sad, I know, but life without him... it hurts._

_Like never-ending thirst. _

_You don't know how it feels... craving for something -anything- , constantly. Day after day. No peace. No sleep._

_Please, don't make me stay._

_I can see the endless mass before me. Shouting. Screaming._

_...crying?_

_Yuuki, I do not want your tears. I don't need them. They are useless now as they were useless before. They stopped meaning when you left... Time had passed. Things have changed. It is gone now._

_Leave._

_I can see the endless sky above me._

_I can hear the ringing of the bells._

_The charging of the gun._

_**Kaname**__..."_

_I pray you've heard the words I've spoken..._

_**Zero**_

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy xD


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Again I apologize DX I am awful when it comes to updating and I apologize sincerely who still follow the story. This is new chapter

**1.** Series of connected one shots. You can read every by itself but they are connected as well.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined **

_I hope you see your own life flash before your eyes.  
And find that point, in your life when you realize.  
That there's something that you've lost.  
And something went terribly wrong.  
With your last breath, until your lungs collapse._

Silence. The sound of gunshot still rang in the air and it seemed that no one knew what happened. There was no screaming, no motion.

Nothing.

The stand where the prisoner stood was empty. And the priest that stood behind the prisoner got shot. In the middle of the forehead. And he fell backwards.

The mass shouted. There were screams everywhere. Everything was a blur. People got stepped over. Women screamed.

The prisoner was gone.

-o-o-o-o-

Gray eyes stared wide at the person that clutched tightly on him. The sleeve of his savior was ripped, blood flowing down the upper arm. He pulled away. "You are shot."

Brown eyes, half-lidded, looked down at him, looking slightly hazy: "Just graze. Not important."

Grey eyes narrowed- he knew better. He knew that the other wasn't just fine. The gun was specially crafted and improved. Designed only for him- the prisoner. Even a graze...

Brown eyes closed and he slumped down on the shorter man. Few blood drops fell on the pale cheek of the ex-hunter. Grey eyes wide.

"K-Kaname..."

_I bring back hollow reputations,  
It's giving me what I desire._

_**Kaname**_

TBC...

A/N: Again, I am being evil. Sorreh x3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This chapter-ish thingy is dedicated to LuanRina because she follows me constantly and reviews a lot. Thank you! You give me so much inspiration!

**1.** Series of connected one shots. You can read every by itself but they are connected as well.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined**

_-You can't escape these wicked games-_

He didn't know where they were. He only knew that it was dark and raining outside the cabin that the Vampire brought them. He didn't know how far away they were from the execution square.

He didn't care.

His eyes were fixed on the Vampire that was lying in front of him. The scent of other's blood is making him almost insane. But he ignored it. And it was easy to ignore it.

The breathing of the other was heavy. Pants, deep and strained- pants of pain. He knew that pain. Yagari shot him once. He couldn't heal for week...

He changed bandages on the other's arm. The blood... it seemed like it wouldn't stop seeping from the wound. Red... blood... scent... Grey eyes flashed once but then subsided. Not time to start being greedy.

The wound didn't want to close. Didn't close. Not even a little. No matter what he did to it.

Vampire was sweating. He cursed. Fever. From blood loss. Hunter shifted and placed Vampires head in his lap. He bit down on his own wrist. He opened Vampires mouth and let the blood seep into it. The body stirred at the taste of blood. A groan.

He wouldn't cry. He forbade himself he will ever cry the day Yuuki left. So he just held the wrist against the Vampire's mouth and hoped that the other doesn't turn in ash before he tells him...

_It still exists and it's still there..._

_**Zero**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Announcement number 1 has been changed. Check it.

**1.** Well from the looks of it- these are no more one-shots but really, REALLY short chapters.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined**

_-I am surrendering to gravity and the unknown -_

"_I could hear sounds near me. _

_Footsteps. Soft padding around the room._

_But I couldn't see anything. Everywhere was darkness. It is cold... Why? Why don't I feel warm? I was warm few minutes ago... what had changed?_

_I can hear noise... again footsteps, this time hurried. Someone is yelling in the distance. A crash... I want to open my eyes... why can't I? I am fine... _

_Shooting... more thumping. A crash. I want to know what's going on..._

_...I think someone is lifting me...hey, put me down, I am heavy..._

_I want to open my eyes and help this person... someone is shooting again. I never felt this useless... I can't move... I can't talk... I cannot see..._

_I want to open my eyes... Where are you taking me...?"_

_Catch me, heal me, lift me back up to the sun  
Help me survive the bottom_

_**Kaname**_

**A/N: **Kaname can hear things and feel them but can't do anything. Something like being trapped in body but can't do anything about it- paralyzed... dun kill me ;A; And reviews are much appreciated. I wanna know what you think –bows-


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this one. *evil cackle*

**1.** Well from the looks of it- these are no more one-shots but really, REALLY short chapters.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined**

_A warning to the people - the good and the evil_

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

_To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah  
This is _

_**war**_

He was stealing them. Those hidden moments that even the other didn't know about. Moments of the pain and relief at the same time, hurting too deep to just watch it and do nothing about it.

It was like toxic and remedy at the same time. He was aching yet those stolen moments were healing him. For how long he didn't know. He didn't even want to know- it would probably ruin everything as always.

The nights were cold. Colder than they should be for this time of year. Yes- he could sense the anger floating through the air, consuming his senses, making him want to do reckless things.

The corruption is still going on. The Hunter League is blaming Vampire Order for his escape. But both sides knew that it wasn't their fault. Yet because of the people, they couldn't leave it to rest.

Now the anger is rising, wafting through the air. A warning. Something is coming that they were to blame. And he is still asleep.

He didn't know what should he do. The restless loneliness and feeling of guilt won't leave him. Yet he can't turn his back on him. Not when he saved his life, risked his own just to save him. He probably had a plan. The dull, grey eyes wished he knew what the other planned.

Soft padding across the room. Creaking of the wooden floor. A tender touch over the forehead. A gentle kiss on the cold, blue lips.

"Wake up..."

It's on the doorsteps...

_**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die**_

_**We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth**_

-_Zero_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait again. School can ambush so hard...

**1.** Well from the looks of it- these are no more one-shots but really, REALLY short chapters.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined**

_Fight? Baby... why?_

"_I know from a long time ago that this won't solve anything. Yet still, for some reason I didn't care. I also knew the consequences of my actions. Now, there is no life left in me. But he is safe. He always will be for he will not let my sacrifice go in vain. Because he is that kind of man._

_But he is fighting. Still- he doesn't want to let me go. I don't know why... I had only made his life not worth living, making him dream a nightmare with open eyes, spill blood for me. Oh the tears that never stopped flowing even when his face was dry. Let me go, you devoted human._

_Because it will be easier for you. No more struggling in fear of me. No more tears. _

_You think I don't know? You sit by my side all the time foolish human, of course I will know of it. I might cannot open my eyes yet or move by my own, but my senses are awake. I know what are you doing._

_Let go of me, Zero. I am rotting. I feel my flesh falling apart, decaying from the inside of me. I do not want to make you struggle with me. A cripple. That is all that is left of me now. And I don't regret it. It is justice and it came after me. To punish me for everything that I did... and that I didn't do to you, for things that I owe you._

_There is only one thing that I might regret. For not being able to tell you sooner..."_

I love you...  
**Kaname**

**A/N:** Kaname, stop making so much drama... *coughcough* Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review! Ja na~


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Another chappie! I should be summing this stories up not making it more longer...

**1.** Well from the looks of it- these are no more one-shots but really, REALLY short chapters.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined**

_-Whisper in my ear...-_

_"Have I ever let you down?"_

The low murmur disturbed the silence. He was so close on the edge and now, when he is back, he feels only sorrow welling up inside of him. He had never let him down. He maybe made him angry, but he is always angry, always so quick to act up. He didn't feel let down by the other.

_"You should have let me go... I'm a burden now."_

Let him go? After everything that they've been through? The wounds, the tears, the blood and losses, the happiness and endless nights... they didn't allow him to let go of the other. Too precious... too close to heart to forget it all.

_"I am decaying..."_

Aren't they all? In time, everything falls apart, all that is living and existing. And they will crumble as well, eventually. But not now. And not any time soon. They were too young for that. They can't give up now.

_"I-..."_

Silence.

Rest your head now, don't you cry  
Don't ever ask...

**Zero**

A/N: Person talking is Kaname if you didn't get it :3 And cliffy. Again :D Tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Another chappie! Hope you like it guys ;D

**1.** Well from the looks of it- these are no more one-shots but really, REALLY short chapters.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined  
**_-Can my senses decieve me?-_

The grey eyes were wide. Did his ears decieve him? Because he saw him speak, but was it true what the other had said?

"**I..."**

Was this another dream? A bloodless induced hallucination? It ringed in his head, in his ears, his chest constricted, his stomach churned. He didn't expect this...

"**...love..."**

How can it be? The pureblood is not supposed to tell him this. It was dangerous for everyone... This shouldn't have happened. The feelings are forbbiden...

"**...you..."**

The Vampire should have kept it quiet. Hidden in the darkness from everyone, even from him. No one should know that.

"**...Zero..."**

It is forbbiden because-

"**...me too... I love you..."**

Dont stop dreaming cuz this aint over  
Don't stop walking, cuz we didn't even begin

**Zero**

A/N: I apologize for extreme shortness of this but :D I think thats the beauty of this chapter ;_;


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Again I am late! Goddamit… I'm so sorry. I hope you didn't forget about this little ficcy. Love ya all.

**1.** Well from the looks of it- these are no more one-shots but really, REALLY short chapters.  
**2.**It is gift for all my friends on Aarin-Darky(DarkFaith), Elfie(CyberElf), Franito(Frano), Kadaj_Chan, Hatter(CuriosHatter). Hope you like it.  
**3.**If not stated in text, the point of view is at bottom of page

**Warnings:** I don't know yet. Lots of angst, blood and forceful feelings.

**Pain Redefined  
**_The bigger the lies  
The more they want to believe them_

A heavy sigh.

Brown eyes were locked on pale hands. Whose hands were those? His own? He barely looked alive, and yet… here he was. Lingering. Holding on a thread of hope that he got from him. That stubborn, stubborn human. Yes, HE was a human. There was nothing else in him. And the Vampire blood that he has running through his veins is a disease. Something he has to live with it.

But he was gone for few days already? Is he alright? And why does the image of his worried eyes haunt his thoughts?

What is left of his senses picked up the scents from far, far away. The gunpowder. The dirt. The blood. The pain. This time it's redefined. It was different. More deeper. And it wasn't only one person that suffered.

Many suffered.

Because of him? Because he himself wanted to cling on the only feeling that seemed real in this World of lies? They were a lie. Their wishes were a lie. He knew it all. He wanted to be there and point it out.

Yes… he will be strong. For first time in past days, he found a reason to defeat the wounds that plagued him.

_Please hold on, I'm coming soon._

This is our show, we will take a bow and it's on  
Don't fall down because it's time to arise…

**Kaname**


End file.
